Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
In the race to improve transistor performance as well as reduce the size of transistors, transistors have been developed that the channel and source/drain regions are located in a fin formed from the bulk substrate. Such non-planar devices are multiple-gate FinFETs. A multiple-gate FinFET may have a gate electrode that straddles across a fin-like silicon body to form a channel region.